The Forbidden World
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: Maddie and Kayla live with a rather dysfunctional and disgusting family. That changes with the arrival of a boy named Caelum. Things get dangerous with the arrival of Xemnas and Xigbar looking for a boy named Sora. Maddie and Kayla soon find out secrets about their new friend that could change everything. Warnings: Physical and mental Torture and language. (DISCONTINUED, BRUH)
1. The Horrors of Purity

**Sapphire: I've been so lazy lately...Sorry about One Crazy Family not being active.**

**Kayla: Sapphire! You damn lazy bum...**

**Jewel: We're not even popular yet. We don't even have any reviews.**

**Caleb: Hey, you probably remember me from The Tudors Typical Craziness. If not, read it.**

**Sapphire: Now that everyone's here, enjoy the story.**

Location: Hillary

It had been a normal day for 15 year old Maddie and 9 year old Kayla Esla. It was Monday and that meant they had to go to school. Maddie put her spiky ebony hair in a ponytail, and Kayla put her body lotion on. They had to walk to school because they refused to take the bus and their mother, Chelsea had to go to her taco diner. As they walked to school, Maddie breathed in the chilly November air. Kayla happily skipped along the path.

Kayla: Hey, Maddie?

Maddie: Yeah?

Kayla: What's today?

Maddie: It's November 8, Kayla.

Kayla: It's already a month until my birthday.

Maddie smiled remembering that Kayla's birthday was on December 14. Last year's party was a Christmas theme due to her birthday being so close to the holidays. But, Kayla asked Maddie a peculiar question...

Kayla: Do you remember the legend?

Maddie: Hmm?

Kayla: It's about the marking on the ground.

Maddie: Yeah, they say that it leads to other worlds. Only a certain key can open the portal.

?: I know about that!

Maddie and Kayla turned to see their best friend Caleb, who was 16 and his little brother, 7 year old Roger.

Caleb: That legend is so weird.

Roger: Who knows, maybe it's real.

Location: Secluded Island

The remnants of Organization XIII were leading in a new prisoner. It turned out to be none other than the famous Keyblade wielder, Sora. Sora refused to explain how he ended up here in the first place. Xemnas, the leader of the Organization, refused to explain why he was captured. The only members of the Organization left were Xemnas and Xigbar.

Sora: ...

Xemnas: Now, lead us to the new world and we shall leave you and your friends unscathed. If you fail to comply, you will see what happens to those who cross us.

Sora: You know I wouldn't do that no matter what you did. That world is forbidden. Everyone knows that, Xemnas.

Xemnas: I figured you would say that...

Xemnas then walked over to Sora in a menacing manner that put a pang of fear in Sora's heart. Xemnas proceeded to smirk viciously at Sora and told him.

Xemnas: That's why I have a plan.

Sora: W-What are you going t-to do to me?

Xemnas made a grin full of his cruelty and said...

Xemnas: It won't hurt...it will clear your mind of your light...and your friends

Sora widened his eyes when he realized what he was going to do. He was going to force darkness into his heart and kill his friends.

Sora: WHAT?! NO! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!

Xemnas: It's too late now. Your friends will die and you will be alone. Not that you'll care, for you'll be a pawn of the Organization.

Sora could only watch in horror as Xemnas continued to advance toward him. He didn't have his Keyblade, and he was completely alone and helpless. He quivered at the thought of the brutal ways he would kill his friends. Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, The King, and others were in terrible danger. He hoped it was a lie, but he was known for his sadistic nature. Xemnas would surely kill them for his not complying. Sora whimpered at the thought of Kairi screaming in pain, Riku bleeding on the ground, Donald and Goofy dying to save everyone...He shook in fear as Xemnas seemed to notice his terror.

Sora: Please...don't...

Xemnas: Not so brave now are we...

Sora: No...Riku...Kairi...Oh God...stop...

**A/N**

**Kayla: OH COME THE HELL ON! CLIFFHANGERS?!**

**Sapphire: Yep. Cliffhangers.**

**Jewel: IF THAT LITTLE DISASTERPIECE TRIES TO HURT SORA I SWEAR!**

**Caleb: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH**

**Sapphire: Guys calm down. You sound his fan girls...Anyway, this wraps up Chapter 1.**

**Kayla: Update it this time.**

**Sapphire: I know...**


	2. Endless Torment

Location: Hillary Prep School

Maddie and her friends had arrived at school where kids from the grades of Pre-K to 12th grade were all ready for their school day. The school was a rather intricate and expensive school, but the Esla's were able to afford it nonetheless. Kayla ran into the building with fervid energy smiling all the way to class. The first class of the day which was at 9:00 a.m. was...ugh...math.

Maddie: The first class is unfortunately math.

Caleb: Crap, math always sucks.

Roger: Math makes me sick.

Kayla: Well, we...gotta do it.

They walked reluctantly to class with the math teacher, Mr. Hine, waiting.

Mr. Hine: Alright, let us begin class.

Mr. Hine wasn't bad, he was just boring and strict. Once, a kid came to class three minutes late and he got mad. Luckily math was simply review today and it wasn't anything too hard. Next class at 10:00 a.m. was Language Arts. The language teacher, Miss Ninu, was obnoxious and loud. In other words, she was awful.

Miss Ninu: ALRIGHT CLASS!

Maddie: *God shut up.*

Miss Ninu: TODAY, WE ARE REVIEWING CLAUSES! GET TO WORK!

Language wasn't to terrible, but it was very boring. Now, it was 11:00 a.m. which meant lunch time. Everyone was either going to the cafeteria for the school lunch, or, in Maddie and Kayla's cases, the rooftop. The kids with their own lunches would gather atop the roof.

Maddie: I've heard people say that every world is a star.

Kayla: I can't even begin to count how many worlds there are in that case.

Caleb: Holy crap!

Roger: Wow!

Maddie and her friends looked up at the clear blue skies of their beautiful world.

Location: Secluded Island

Xemnas tried for three hours to force darkness unnaturally into Sora's heart. He didn't fall, at least not yet anyway. Xemnas never expected Sora to fall so easily. It weeks or even months to get him to submit. But, that didn't mean Sora was unscathed. For Sora, it was unbearably painful. It felt like an electric shock. Sora was left barely conscious and shivering violently.

Xemnas: It seems you've learned your lesson for now. The pain will end only when you submit. Until then, this is just a short mercy compared to what will come next.

Sora:*shivers*

Xemnas: The torture will get worse until you finally beg for the darkness to end your pain.

Sora: ...

Sora finally fell into a merciful sleep. Sleep was a sweet mercy that he knew couldn't last forever. Xemnas was going to search for and kill his friends. Maybe it would be better to die if he couldn't stop their deaths. It would be better than living with the blame for the deaths that he could've prevented. All because of a slip of the tongue, he played right into Xemnas' hands and now his friends were in terrifying danger.

A few hours later, Sora woke up in the same cell he was in before. Fear and agony filled his mind as he wondered if Xemnas killed his friends or not. He felt something in his arms and looked down to see what it was. It was a small, red Leostar spirit looking up at him with eyes full of pity. Sora wondered how the hell it even got inside of the fortress much less his cell.

Sora: How the hell did you even find me?

Sora could somehow understand the tiny little lion-like creature. He told Sora that he came from his heart, and he wanted to help him.

Sora: Spare me your pity...I brought this upon myself...

Spirit: Rawr. Grr Rawr. (No you didn't. That's what he wants you to think.)

Sora: ...Ok. How are we getting out of here?

The spirit summoned something. The Kingdom Key! Where in all of the worlds did he learn to summon his keyblade?

Sora: Where did you get that?

Spirit: Rrrawr (Like I said, I came from your heart, so I can summon your keyblade.)

Sora: I...never asked for your name.

Leo: Rawr Rawr! Grr Raff. (The name's Leo! Nice to meet you at last, Sora.)

Sora: All right. We need to go as far as we can without getting discovered.

Soon, Sora broke out of his cell and was running for his and Leo's lives. It seemed like he was running through an endless hallway when he saw a window. But when he broke it, the alarms went off. Xemnas and Xigbar were sure to find out of their escape now. Having no other option, Sora jumped out of the window holding the tiny spirit in his arms. He landed on the ground before running as fast as he could away from the fortress. But, as he was running, the path led to the edge with nothing but dark, pitch black seas. To make things worse...

Xemnas: Nowhere to run now, Sora.

**A/N**

**Sapphire: Heh, more cliffhangers.**

**Kayla: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Jewel: *sighs* I'm going to Reveria.**

**Caleb: I guess...that's all folks?**


	3. A Familiar Face

**Sapphire: I'm in trouble for not updating yesterday, huh.**

**Kayla: You were playing Kingdom Hearts with Emerald you dope.**

**Caleb: I was watching Kitchen Nightmares.**

**Jewel: Go, Gordon!**

**Sapphire: Welp, enjoy Chapter 3. :)**

Location: Secluded Island

Sora was surrounded. Just when he thought the pain was over, Xemnas arrived of course. Sora was terrified and hyperventilating as he looked at Leo with fear in his eyes. Xemnas advanced toward the shaking boy as he looked over the edge. Sora wanted to die right here and now. Leo was in danger now because of him. Another fatal mistake.

Sora: Not now!

Xemnas: Now, surely you didn't think it would be that easy did you Sora?

And he was right, that was too easy now that he thought about it. Did he know he would make an attempt to escape?

Xemnas: Now come quietly, and there will be no trouble.

Sora accessed his options. He knew he couldn't go back when he was so close. But, he also knew he was ambushed and surrounded. But then, he got a dangerous idea. Sora knew the world was forbidden. But, he had no other option. He walked toward the edge...

Xemnas: What are you doing?!

...Looked back at Xemnas...

Sora: You forgot about my trump card.

...Before tipping over the edge of the island. Sora smiled as he watched the hellhole he had been stuck in got farther and farther away. He could only faintly hear Xemnas yelling.

Sora: Riku...Kairi...Look for me...Let your heart be your guiding key...And you'll know where to find me...Farewell...

Location: Hillary

Maddie and her friends had just finished school. Their science teacher was Mrs. Wellson who was a great teacher. Then there was their history teacher, Mr. Muu, who Kayla said had his personality removed at birth. Maddie was skipping delightfully on the sidewalk with Kayla. They said goodbye to Caleb and Roger and were off to go home. Home wasn't too far so it would be a pleasant walk.

Maddie: School was normal...

Kayla: You mean BOOOOOORIIIIIIING!

Maddie: Yeah...That's a better word.

Kayla: Look up!

There was a strange light in the sky that flickered for a moment, but faded out after.

Maddie: Whoa...

Kayla: What the hell was that?

Maddie: I dunno.

Kayla: Can we just go home? I'm hungry.

Maddie: Yeah, me too.

Location: Hillary and Beetle Border

In a forest on the border, Sora laid unconscious, but alive. Leo woke up in Sora's arms. He squirmed out and started shaking him awake, and it worked. Sora began to stir as he tried to wake up. He looked at his new friend, but then started looking around the new world. Sora couldn't believe it. He was not only in the forbidden world, but could also focus on looking for his friends.

Sora: We...made it, Leo?

Leo: Ruff Grr Ruff! Ruff Ruff! (We made it! Yippee!)

Sora: Ok, now we gotta focus on looking for the others. I'll introduce you to Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, everyone. I promise.

Leo: Ruff Rrrrruff (Let's focus on one thing at a time.)

Sora: Huh?

Leo: Ruff rrruff *whines* (How do we get back?)

Sora: Yeah, in stories like this, it's never that easy.

Leo: Ruff Ruff Ruff (Yeah while breaking the fourth wall.)

Just then, a horde of Sorcerer Nobodies appeared. No surprise there.

Sora: He probably sent them after me.

Leo: Grrrrrrr RUFF! (What a pain in the butt!)

Sora and surprisingly Leo fought the nobodies. Leo would turn into a fireball and burn down any nobodies that got in their way. Axel definitely would get jealous. But, as they were fighting, a Nobody smacked Leo out of the way. Sora gasped in horror before running to the spirit. But, just as he reached Leo, a Nobody sprang toward Sora. He knew he wouldn't be able to counter or dodge in time. So, Sora blocked and braced for impact. As it seemed he was finished, a Thundaga spell shot toward the Nobody before the mysterious wielder finished it off. When Sora looked up, he heard a familiar line from a familiar voice.

?: Need some help?

**A/N:**

**You'll know the line at the end if you played KH3. And yes, Kayla is a nine-year old that says "damn", "hell", and other non-kid words. And if you know the line you'll know who it is. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. What are We Gonna Do

**A/N: Ok so here's Chapter 4 of the Forbidden World. What was your guess on who the guy at the last chapter was? You'll see the answer here. So, let's continue the grand central station of weebness.**

Location: Border between Hillary and Beetle

That voice...Was it that guy that helped him in the Keyblade Graveyard? Turns out it was. Standing before him was a boy with curly, silver hair, aqua eyes, and a kind smile. He turned to him with his red scarf moving gracefully with his body. The sorta-stranger extended his hand to Sora letting out a sweet chuckle. Sora smiled and took his hand.

Sora: Thanks a lot. You really saved our butts.

Leo: Ruff (Wow! Cool boi!)

?: Just doing what I've gotta do.

Sora: And you're...

Ephemer: My name's Ephemer.

Sora: I'm Sora. Nice to meet you in person Ephemer.

Leo: Arrf? (Wait you know him?)

Sora: I'll explain later.

Ephemer also had a spirit. It was a rainbow colored Bunstar spirit with a curious look at Leo.

Ephemer: Oh, that's my spirit, Usagi.

Sora: My spirit's Leo.

Usagi and Leo looked very curious about each other at first. But, soon they seemed to get along well.

Sora: I think they really like each other.

Ephemer: Yep, they do.

Ephemer looked up to see what looked like a city.

Ephemer: Hey, Sora. I think if we went in disguise, we'd be able to stay in this city.

Sora: How do we do that? We can't just go into the city, or we'll break the order.

Ephemer: Not to mention the Organization would know you're onto something.

Sora: Wait, how did you know the Organization were involved with me?

Ephemer: From the incident at the Keyblade Graveyard.

Sora: Yeah...If the Organization found out I made it, they would certainly break the order.

Ephemer: No doubt about that.

Usagi: Squeak? (So what do we do?)

Ephemer: We'll use our keyblade's magic to disguise ourselves.

Sora: Yeah! So that way, we can continue on, and maybe even find a clue on what Xemnas and Xigbar are up to.

Ephemer: Follow me!

Sora: Lead on, Ephemer!

Location: Esla's Residence

Maddie: Mom! We're home!

Chelsea: Alright! Give me a sec! I'm taking a dump.

Kayla: Ew.

Brenla: DINNER'S READY!

With that, the Eslas consisting of Curt, Chelsea, Brenla, Maddie, and Kayla, all came down to eat a delicious dinner. Twenty-three year old (and for some reason still living with her parents) Brenla made fish sticks for supper that night. Everyone enjoyed the meal, for every single person at the table was happily eating their dinner.

Curt: So how was school?

Maddie: Boring.

Kayla: Normal.

Chelsea: Did anyone see that strange light that flashed in the sky for a few moments before it faded?

Curt: Yes! I saw it on my way home. Goodness what a strange occurrence.

Maddie: I saw it too.

Kayla: Same here. Did you see it, Brenla?

Brenla: Yep! I was going home from a date with Eric when that light flashed.

Eric was Brenla's boyfriend. She was almost always with him and was planning on moving in with him.

Curt: I wonder what caused this?

Location: Hillary

Sora and Ephemer, under the guises of Caelum and Eli, were wandering the city for clues. Caelum's hair had a more toned down shade of brown and was less spiky than his real self. He wore a black sweatshirt with the number 7 on it, grey sweatpants, and black boots with gold accents. Eli had a dark grey leather jacket on with a white tee-shirt under it. He had his signature red scarf on which danced around his body whenever the wind blew. Eli wore blue jeans and plain black boots with it. They later wandered to a secluded alleyway.

Caelum: Hey, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now that we're in private.

Eli: What's that?

Caelum: How long have you been here.

Eli: ...

Caelum: ...

Eli: A little over ten years.

Caelum: What?! How come you didn't leave for so long? What about your friends?

Eli: Xehanort had killed me back home. My heart had found a vessel and I fled here until Xehanort's death.

Caelum: You could return home now. Xehanort's dead so you could return home anytime.

Eli: There's one problem that kept me from coming back.

Caelum: What's that?

Eli: There's a barrier that's set up everytime darkness enters this world because it's...you know...forbidden.

Caelum: SO WE CAN'T COME BACK?!

Eli: Not until the barrier reopens which is three months later. Even then it's only open for two days until it closes again.

Caelum: How did I get in then?

Eli: People can come in, but not out. That's how they trap and destroy darkness.

Caelum: Oh...

Eli: Let's go find a place to go.

Caelum: Yeah...

**A/N: Were you surprised? Yes? No? Leave a review if you like. Fav and follow if you want. Flames will be doused with Oshawott's Hydro Pump.**


End file.
